A True Engagement
by Itty Bitty MomoChu
Summary: Wolfram decides to 'leave' Yuuri, untill Yuuri realizes his own feelings. Yuuri notices this, and takes the chance to make Wolfram Jealous. How does the blonde react? And will Yuuri ever realize his love for him?
1. Chapter 1

**My second KKM story!! Please Review!!**

**I did this without a spell check. So if I could have someone beta read this... Thankx!**

**---+---**

A True Engagement

---+---

Chapter One: Giving Up

---+---

Greta smiled up at her father, holding the hand of five year old Elle. They both had matching outfits on, and bright smiling faces.

"Daddy!! Elle wants me to play with her in the courtyard!! Is that okay?" Greta asked, a pleading look spreading across her face. Yuuri looked down at them, and grinned.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be okay?" He asked, his twenty year old voice high and happy. Greta frowned and Elle spoke up.

"Uncle Wolfram said its dangerous..." She told him, biting her thumb. Yuuri sighed and bent down to their level.

"Many guards surround this castle, there is no danger around here... Go and play." He said, giving them an encouraging grin. Greta threw her arms around her father and giggled.

"Thank you Daddy!!" She called, running off a bit. Elle hugged him as well.

"Thank you Uncle Yuuri..." She wispered, smiling as she ran off with Greta. Yuuri grinned and watched them head to the courtyard. It had been 5 years since the defeat of Shinou, and Yuuri was now 20 years old. His looks didn't change much though, since he was half Mazoku. Niether did his outfit or attitude. He ran his hand through his black hair, and sighed.

"Kids these days..."

"Can get themselves into a lot of danger!" A rough voice came from behind the king. Yuuri turned around, and sighed. Wolfram was walking towards him, a pissed look on his perfect face. Before Yuuri could explain himself, Wolfram had already gotten into his face. "How could you let our daughter run off like that?! Don't you realize how much danger she could get into?! And worst of all... You let little Elle go with her!!! That child gets scared easily!!" Wolfram continued, pushing Yuuri roughly into a stone pillar. Yuuri cringed from the pain stabbing in his back, and Wolfram stopped his annoying rambling. He stared at Yuuri, a serious longing in his eyes. Yuuri stared at him, confused.

"Um... Wolfram... Are you okay?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, a worried look on his face. Wolfram gasped a bit and turned his head, blushing like a madman. He regained his composure, but still blushing, he turned back to Yuuri.

"Dammit!! Why do you always have to be so damn cute?! No wonder your still such a wimp!" He yelled, running off in the opposite direction. Yuuri smiled softly. It had been a while since Wolfram had called him 'Wimp'. The word made Yuuri feel, somewhat special. Yuuri sighed and walked in the same direction, hoping to find the embarrased prince on the way to his room.

---+---

Wolfram huffed, leaning on the bed post. He had made himself out to be a fool in front of the person he loved. Wolfram clutched the sheets, and screamed menecingly into the bed. He couldn't understand why Yuuri was so oblivious to his love, and why he wasn't loved back. The thought of being in a one-sided love story made Wolfram furious, and at times it even brought tears to his eyes. He had bluntly told Yuuri that he loved him, many times. Yuuri was either ignoring them, or considering them as jokes, for he never confessed his love at all. Wolfram stripped down and silently slipped into his favorite pink night gown.

"I'll consider defeat... I'll give up on him..." He said sadly, buttoning his nightgown up. He had waited for five years, but Yuuri made no suggestion of their engagement. It was time to give up. "This will be..."

"Wolf? What are you doing?" Yuuri asked, coming into their room. Wolfram looked up, his face depressed, but stern. He adverted his eyes for a moment, before looking straight into Yuuri's eyes.

"This is the last night I'll be spending in the same bed as you." He told his fiance, looking over out the window. The sun had begun to set and some Kohi were flying to retrieve Greta and Elle. Yuuri stared at the blonde prince, a lost look on his face. He took a step forward.

"What are you talking about Wolf?" He asked, a sad gaze thrust upon his face. Wolfram did't look back at Yuuri.

"You obviously have no intent on marrying me. No matter how much I fight it... I know you don't have feelings for me. No matter how many times I tell you my feelings... My true feeling... You ignore me... I'll leave you be after tonight... My King." He said, glancing to see Yuuri's reaction. As he expected, a look of shock did not appear on his face. He closed his eyes sadly, holding back the urge to cry. Yuuri let his fiance's words sink in before nodding.

"If that's how you feel... Wolfram... I don't have any objection against your leaving. Its your choice and our room." He said, looking down at the floor. A wave of depression had suddenly washed over him, causing him to be speechless after those words. Wolfram felt the hot tears he had been holding back stream down his face. What he had thought, had been true. He really was part of a one-sided love story.

"Then... That's how it is." He whispered, crawling silently into the bed. Yuuri sighed and hung his head. He couldnt believe this was happening. After changing into his normal blue pajamas, he slid into bed, next to Wolfram. His light breathing made Yuuri blush a bit. He truly did love Wolfram, but he only figured it out recently. He couldnt tell him just yet. He had to confirm it.

It was a few minutes before Yuuri finally fell asleep. Wolfram's eyes shot open, and he stared at his fiance's face. It was peaceful and serene, making Wolfram slide his pale hand over Yuuri's cheek. Wolfram felt more tears slide down his face, as his guoilt and sadness grew immensly. He didn't want to give up on him yet, but it seemed like the only thing to do.

Wolfram had held his hand on Yuuri's cheek for several minutes, studing his soft features. It was when Yuuri finaly stirred abit, muttering something about 'curry', that Wolfram brought his hand away. He smiled sadly before dozing off, hoping to be still in the night.

---+---

When woolfram awoke, not only was he alone, but he was on Yuuri's side of the bed. He cursed himself, before looking down to see Yuuri sprawled out on the floor, drool pouring from his mouth. Though Yuuri was a still sleeper, he did drool enough to fill an aquarium. Wolfram laughed at the thought of it, but stopped himself. Tonight he would sleep in his own room, dispite his own feelings. Woolfram clutched the sheets, almost yelling out with anger. HE kept his mouth shut, and quickly gathered the few items he brought into the room over the years.

With he hands full, Wolfram stood at the doorway, sadly looking upone the boy on the floor. He had hoped that Yuuri would have been awake, to stop him, or at least that his leave wouldnt be for that long. That Yuuri would finally realize that he loved him. Wolfram sighed at these thoughts, knowing that he was about to leave for good. He glanced around the room, making sure he didnt forget anything. Then, with a small huff, he slammed the door, making sure to wake Yuuri.

"Goodbye... Yuuri..." He said, before taking off down the hall. Conrart watched Wolfram head to his own room, a suspicious look on his face. He was headed to wake the king, but it seems that he might be awake anyway. He opened Yuuri's door, to find him awake and shaken up.

"Your majesty... Your awake?" He asked, smiling softly. Yuuri looked up at him, and frowned.

"Come on Conrad.. I told you to stop calling me that. You are my Godfather..." He said, standing up. He was a bit dizzy, but he could grasp his vision quick enough. He glanced around quickly, realizing that wolfram wasn't in there. He sighed and sadly hung his head for a second. "So... He was seroious?" He asked himself aloud. He didn't think that Wolfram was serious, just in some angry state. Conrart look at Yuuri and grinned.

"I heard your arguement last night... So Wolfram was serious about leaving you..." He said, staring around at the unusually empty room. Yuuri nodded, and cletched his fists. He wasnt going to take this down, instead, he'll just let things come as they come. He grinned a bit though, this could work in his favor. An idea came to his mind and the look on his face made Conrart back away a bit. He heard Wolfram calling for him, and he backed out through the door. "I sorry your-- Yuuri. It seems as Wolfram wants me. See you around..." He said, turning to follow Wolfram's angry voice.

yuuri pulled on his school uniforman and grinned in the mirror. If it was love Wolfram was looking for, that what he WASNT going to get. Yuuri was going to show him what could happen if they were never engaged in the first place. He cracked his neck in agrivation,and headed out.

---+---

**Thanks so much for reading!! Please leave a review on your way out! This story is going pretty well in my eyes... But if you have any ideas... lemme know!! Im always up for oopinions!! O3O -bows out again- **


	2. Chapter 2

**A True Engagement**

**HOLY SHIT!! I typed up this chapter and the next one... In less than... 2 days! I'm so proud!! I had so many ideas for this story!! But sadly... I couldn't use all of them, or else it would throw off the story, and make me want to write even more!! -shot dead- But um... Yeah! This story gets pretty good, when my OC Yuki (From my old Inuyasha and Ranma stories) is finally introduced. Ever heard Shampoo talk? (Ranma 1/2) If you are wondering why Yuki talks like that, its because she is from China and had a hard time learning Japanese. So, that's why she barely says the verbs and nouns right. she's my first ever OC, even before Ren... Which is weird. I forgot about her until I found my old Inuyasha and Ranma stories!!! I was excited... -stare- FUCK! I'm rambling. Here... Go on an read! **

**---+---**

**Chapter 2: The Unfaithful Fiancé**

**---+---**

**---A Few Days Later---**

Yuuri stared ahead, as Gunter rode with him on the carriage front. Inside the carriage rode Wolfram and Conrart. Wolfram couldn't keep his eyes from going to Yuuri, no matter what he tried. Anger raged through him, as he repeatedly gazed at the king. Conrart noticed this, and tried hard not to laugh. He must have been a bit too obvious, because Wolfram shot a glare at him.

"Are you laughing at me, Brother?! Who gave you the right to laugh at me?!" He yelled, causing Conrart to laugh even more. He gave Wolfram a soft look.

"Why give up, if your own heart is against it?" He asked, staring deeply at his younger brother. Wolfram felt his face grow warm, and he turned his head to stare out the door. As he watched the trees go by swiftly, a sad look fell upon his face. Conrart was right. His heart wanted to go back to Yuuri, but his will wouldn't allow it. He sighed and spoke without looking back at Conrart.

"I want to see how long I can last... I want to know if I really need him, like I feel I do." He muttered, just loud enough for Conrart, and Yuuri, to hear. Conrart smiled softly, and nodded without speaking.

_---Flashback: 2 Days Ago---_

_Yuuri burst through the doors to his office, where Conrart and Gunter were sitting. They looked up in shock. _

_"Your Majesty! Is something wrong?" Gunter asked, getting up from his seat. Yuuri grinned wildly. _

_"No! I want to get away! Lets go on a trip!! I need some air, being trapped in this castle all the time is really stuffy!" He called, sitting down. Conrart smiled, knowing there was no way they could let him down. Everyone needed a break, especially Wolfram, who had been depressed for a few days now. He nodded at Gunter, who was staring at him. _

_"Of course, Your Majesty. Were would you like to go?" He asked, cocking his head. Yuuri grinned._

_"On a cruise." He said, bluntly. Conrart raised his eyebrows. They didn't have cruises in this world._

_"Your Majesty? I don't think I understand. What is a... Cruise?" He asked. Yuuri gave him a surprised look, remembering the time they were on the cruise-like ship, just before they were over taken by cross dressing pirates. He smiled. _

_"Lets go on a ship for a few days. We can relax and play games. It's better than being in here all the time! I want you all to come! Conrad, Gunter, Wolfram, Ken... Yuki..." He said, dragging on. Conrart's eyes widened at the last name. _

_"Yuki? Who is Yuki?" He asked, making Gunter turn his head. They both stared at the young king, waiting for his response. It was a while before Yuuri realized what he had said. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. _

_"Uh!! Hehe! I mean, I have to pick someone up before we go. I promised them I would take them with me the next time I go on a trip. So... Is it a deal? A cruise?" He asked, a determined smiled spreading across his face. Gunter just stared at his king, unable to think of words to say. Instead, Conrart nodded. _

_"Yes... Of course, Your Majesty. We'll get everyone ready, and leave in two days." Conrart stated, before turning to leave. Yuuri stared out the window of his office, a proud smile on his face. Gunter gulped at this and rushed out. He had no idea what his majesty was planning, but if it got Gunter close to him, he didn't care. _

---_End Flash Back: Present day---_

Yuuri pulled the reigns to his horse tightly, bringing the horse to a full stop. The wind had picked up as they made their way into town, and town folk came out of their houses to greet the king and his men. Yuuri glanced around, looking for a certain person. Suddenly, he spotted a girl with long white hair and bright blue eyes. Yuuri let go of the reigns and called out to the girl.

"Yuki!" He called, waving his arm. The girl looked up from her basket of apples and nearly dropped them in surprise.

"Yuuri!" She yelled, squealing as she ran over to him. Wolfram looked up from his daze, only to see Yuki grabbing Yuuri into a tight hug, and Yuuri hugging her back. A wave of jealousy rushed over him, and without thinking, he was out of the carriage.

"Excuse me!! But you can't go hugging Yuuri like that!" He yelled, stepping in between Yuki and Yuuri. Yuki looked offended, stepping back, and Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulder.

"Wolfram... You yourself canceled the engagement. You have no right to treat me or my friends this way." He said, firmly. Wolfram was a bit shocked, but hung his head shamefully, realizing his own mistake. He stepped away from them and looked at Yuki.

"My apologies. I wasn't thinking." He said, looking at the ground, sorrow filling his green eyes. Yuki giggled, her strange accent filling the air.

"Yuuri!! Is who you talking about?" She asked, getting close to him again. Yuuri nodded and introduced her to the astonished crowd.

"Everyone, this is Yuki Chi. I met her a few days ago in town. I thought she could come with us on our trip." He said, a sly grin on his face. Gunter wailed out in complaint.

"Your Majesty!? I thought we were going to use this get away to be alone for once!!" He cried, getting extremely close to Yuuri's face. Yuuri looked away, a bit disgusted.

"Once again, you've got the wrong idea Gunter." He muttered, obviously annoyed. Conrart watched from afar, realizing that this was going to be a rough few days. Yuuri had something up his sleeve, he just knew it.

---+---

Wolfram tried to hold his nausea in as they boarded the small ship. He was really hoping that this 'get away' didn't include a boat. He also couldn't believe the nerve of Yuuri, bringing a girl on the trip. This was going to kill him, and he knew it. Wolfram heaved a sigh and flopped down into a comfortable chair on deck. His gaze followed Yuuri and Yuki as they went to it across from him, little did he know, Yuuri had his eye on him the whole time.

---+---

Yuuri touched Yuki's arm gently and he smiled brightly.

"I heard that this was your first time on a boat... Are you sure you won't get sea-sick, Yuki?" He asked, making sure that Wolfram would hear him. The look on the blonde's face hinted that his plan was working, even if the tiniest bit. Yuki frowned a bit.

"I be near water before. Never sick." She said, smiling softly. Yuuri grinned.

"That's good news. I've dealt with people getting sea-sick. Quite the downer." He said, laughing a bit. From behind them, Ken arrived, a bright smile on his face.

"Shibuya!! Cheating on your Fiancé again? Who is this?" He asked, having arrived on the ship later than everyone else, Ken had not known about Yuki. Yuuri looked up in surprise, completely forgetting that he had invited Ken. He stood up and introduced Yuki, once again.

"Murata!? I forgot to introduce you two. Um... This is Yuki Chi. I met her in town a few days ago, and thought she might like to go on a trip with us. She's really nice, I think you two will get along very well. Yuki, this is Ken Murata, a close friend of mine." He said, holding out his hand. Yuki smiled and stood up, grabbing Yuuri's hand. She slid a glance at Wolfram, who had a desperate look on his face.

"Very nice! I glad to meet you!" She giggled, casting her gaze onto the raven haired boy. Ken laughed in agreement, shaking her hand.

---+---

"He's got to be messing with me! Why else would he bring that rotten girl on board?!" Wolfram yelled, slamming his hands onto his cabin wall. He was throwing a fit, after coming in from the late night party-type thing they had on deck. His angry voice echoed down the hall to where Yuki, Ken, and Yuuri were sitting in his room. Yuki giggled and turned to Yuuri.

"Is working? Yes?" She asked, a sparkle in her eyes. Yuuri grinned at her, but before he could answer, Conrart opened the slightly closed door. He had a stern look on his face, making Yuuri jump up.

"Conrad? What's wrong?" He asked, figuring that Conrart knew his plans. Conrart stood in the doorway, and a frown fell upon his face.

"Your Majesty... Are you toying with my brother's heart? What are you planning?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Yuuri ginned slightly and looked at Yuki.

"I just want to see how long it takes for him to crack, that's all." He said, smiling a bit. Conrart blinked a bit, realizing something.

"Does that mean..." He didn't have to finish.

"Yes... I do love him, Conrad... But I want to show him how it would be if we weren't engaged. Yuki agreed to help me, so please keep quiet about it?" He asked, desperation in his eyes. Conrart smiled a bit, glad that Yuuri had finally figured his feelings out. He nodded and left with out a word. Ken laughed from the spot he was sitting.

"You really think it will be that easy? Wolfram does have a lot of will. He could ignore you if he wanted." He said, grinning like a child. Yuuri chuckled, and sat back down on the bed.

"That's just it... Wolfram can't ignore me. No matter what I've tried. He can't. Didn't you see the look in his eyes when I left with Yuki? He's devastated." He muttered, thinking hard about something. Yuki suddenly spoke up.

"Not bad right? He no want try something... Yes?" She asked, a bit of worrying ringing in the air. It took a minute for Yuuri to comprehend what she had said, but then he shook his head.

"Like Murata said... He has too strong a will to try something stupid. He's too strong for stuff like that. That's why I love him so much..." Yuuri dragged on, a soft look in his eyes. Yuki giggled wildly.

"Oh, Yuuri!! You so cute!" She giggled, glomping him, making him fall off the bed.

---+---

A loud thud echoed down the ship's hall, making Wolfram jump up from his squatted position. He heard giggling and rushed down the hall. He threw open the door to Yuuri's cabin, sword at the ready.

"Yuuri! What's wro-- Ah!" He yelled, after seeing Yuki on top of Yuuri, her nightgown falling off her shoulders. Yuuri looked up, a sly look on his face.

"Wolfram? What are you doing?" He asked, not moving himself or Yuki. Yuki stayed in her spot too, her legs cradling Yuuri's body. Ken had found a good hiding spot, just behind the bed. He was completely amused at the behavior of Yuuri and Yuki. Wolfram gaped at the scene, wanting nothing but to kill Yuki on the spot. He gulped before sheathing his sword and standing straight up.

"I h-heard something... And I though you were in danger. Sorry if I interrupted anything." He said, his voice dry and high. Yuki stood up, her gown now halfway off. She smiled at the retreating blonde.

"You so nice, Wolfram! Leave us be, okay?" She called, seeing him down the hall. Wolfram had already disappeared into his room, anger and hatred filling his mind. He was losing it, and it was only the first day of the trip. Yuuri stood up and put his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Though it wasn't planned, this is working very well. Thanks, Yuki." He said, grinning. Yuki giggled and turned to the King.

"He be after you in second! Unfaithful Fiancé?" She asked, cocking her head. Ken stood up. Yuki's words rang in his ears.

"You're playing the unfaithful fiancé part, Shibuya?" He asked, staring at the raven haired king. Yuuri nodded, smiling.

"Like I told you before. It doesn't take much to set Wolfram off. I could do the littlest thing with Yuki, and he goes mentally insane. I'm just waiting for him to throw himself at me." He said, digging in his pocket. Ken cocked his head, as Yuuri revealed a little black box. His eyes widened, and he soon realized what it was.

"Don't tell me you bought... Shibuya?" He asked, gulping. Yuuri had a soft look on his face, once again. He opened the box, and a sparkling diamond ring appeared.

"Yup... Cost me and Mom a fortune... But it's worth it." He said, his mind drifting to the words his Mom said as they were picking out the ring a few days ago.

_"Now... Usually the fiancé is with you to pick the engagement ring... Why isn't he here? What did you do to him Yu-Chan? Oh... A surprise? That's wonderful! Now, think about your fiancé's likes and dislikes! It's important to remember that the price is always the important thing! If it's not expensive, it's not pretty!! Like this one!!! 450,000 Yen!! Its so beautiful!! And this one!! 750,00 Yen and thi----"_

Yuuri sighed and held up the beautiful ring. Him and his mom had ended up buying the 750,000 yen ring. It wasn't large, yet it was still amazing. Yuuri had thought it would match Wolfram perfectly, and hoped that Wolfram would except it. All he had to do was continue playing the 'Unfaithful Fiancé' part.

---+---

**Chapter 2: The Unfaithful Fiancé - END -**

**---+---**

**ZOMG!! I love this chapter... I just want to hug Wolfy and hug him and hug him and HUG HIM!!! fangirlism Waugh! Yuuri is having a bit too much fun. I hope he doesn't go too far... -shrugs- Who knows... With Yuuri... He could go as far as he wanted. Like I said in the first chappy. I love the way this story is going. I don't want to continue it for too long. So I'm trying to make it as short as possible. The next chapter may be the last... I dunno yet. So... Leave me comments! I would love to hear your opinions!! Ima gonna start the third chapter now!!! SHIT!!! I need to get these ideas out of my head before they split and GO! Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next Time!! -bows out- **


	3. Chapter 3

**A True Engagement**

**I said in the previous chapter, that this chapter may be the last. Well, it is. The story doesn't go on afterwards. I wouldn't know how to continue it!! TT So, please just enjoy this dynamic chapter. Thanks for reading the other two chapters as well! I really appreciate it:heart: **

**---+---**

**Chapter 3: The Real Thing**

---+---

Wolfram placed his hands on his face, as he stood on the deck. Nausea had washed over him once again, but he ignored it. It had been four whole days since they got on board the ship. He was being torn apart inside and he wished Yuuri would stop with his antics with Yuki. They were always atop of each other, almost like they were flirting with each other. It pissed him off, but more than that, it made him depressed. He couldn't do anything to stop them. Like Yuuri had said, Wolfram had canceled the engagement, and now he had no right to stop Yuuri from flirting. Wolfram felt hot tears roll down his face, and he let himself cry. He buried his head into his arms, which were covered in his newer red pajamas. Ever since the 'break up' he didn't have the heart to wear the pink nightgown.

Wolfram stared down at his outfit, disgusted that he even chose the stupid thing. He glanced up at the sky and decided.

"I want to know!! I want to find out... Why Yuuri doesn't love me." He sobbed, more tears streaming down his delicate face. He closed his green eyes, and dozed off, leaning against the mast.

---+---

"I want eat with Yuuri!! Let me go!" Yuki shouted, as Gunter tried to carry her away from Yuuri's cabin. Gunter scolded the girl.

"This is the last time I will find you in the Majesty's cabin!! I will not allow a girl like you sleeping with our king!" He said, tears of jealousy filling his eyes. Yuki pounded his chest, her anger coming out in full force. Gunter dropped her to the floor, her nightgown dropping almost past her cleavage. Blood leaked from Gunter's nose, and he ran in the opposite direction, yelling something about 'perverted thoughts about his majesty'. Yuki brushed herself off, and turned around. She crashed into a male's body and looked up in surprise. She was even more surprised at who she ran into.

Wolfram glared down at the white-haired girl, his jealousy showing through his gritted teeth. He crossed his arms at what she was arguing with Gunter about.

"You... Sleep with Yuuri?" He asked, afraid of the answer she was about to give him. Yuki smiled evilly, her blue eyes shining.

"Yes... Yuuri is kind and gentle. She said, making Wolfram's eyes widen with horror. He backed up and ran towards Yuuri's cabin. Yuki waved him off and skipped back to her cabin, excited about what was about to happen.

---+---

Yuuri pulled on the jacket to his 'mock' uniform, and buttoned the last button. He was about to put on his shoes when pounding was heard from his door. He sighed, figuring it would be Gunter, and opened the door. To his surprise, Wolfram fell into the room. He stared down at the heavily breathing prince and cocked his head in utter confusion.

"Um... Wolfram? Is something wrong?" He asked, kneeling down to Wolfram's level. Wolfram didn't look up at the king. Instead, he let the tears fall.

"Why... Why do you hate me so much?" He asked, finally looking up. Yuuri stared in shock at Wolfram. His sadness had finally overwhelmed him, and that was what Yuuri had been waiting for. He didn't let this be known just yet. He sighed and looked away.

"Hate has nothing to do with this, Wolfram. I don't hate you. Not in the least." He said, sliding his eyes over to meet the prince's green, tear filled, ones. Wolfram moved closer to Yuuri, clenching his fists.

""Then... Why don't you love me?" He asked, heaving heavy breathes, trying to calm himself. Yuuri blinked a bit, feeling his face grow warm. He shifted his weight and pulled one leg to his chest. He sighed and grinned a bit, not answering Wolfram. This made Wolfram cry harder, forcing him to sit up straight. "Answer me dammit!! Tell me why you don't... Love me... Like I love you! I've told you... Many... Many times!! But you ignore me!! Am I such a pest?! Am I really nothing to you?!" He yelled, tears pouring down his cheeks. Yuuri suddenly had a serious, stern, look on his face. He fixed his gaze onto the prince.

"You think you mean nothing to me? Is that what you really think, Wolfram?" He asked, his voice steady and stern. Wolfram blinked, the tears still coming. He opened his mouth to speak, and his voice came in small breaths.

"You're the one... Who acts like it... What else am I supposed to think... What about Yuki? You've... Slept with her..." He hiccupped, he gaze falling too the floor. Yuuri blinked, shocked.

"Slept with her?! Who told you this?!" He nearly yelled, making Wolfram jump. Wolfram looked up a bit, only to have his vision fall to the floor once more, as if in shame.

"Gunter was... Yelling at her about it a minute ago... And she told me herself... I asked her." He said, more tears rolling down his cheeks. Yuuri clenched his teeth fiercely.

"It's not true... Yuki means nothing to me... She's just my friend from the street." He said, the truth finally revealing it's self to Wolfram. Wolfram shot his eyes back up at Yuuri, who was staring at him. He blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what was just said.

"What about the other night... She was straddling you!" He blurted, making Yuuri laugh out loud.

"That was her fault... She knocked me over, and I fell of the bed, bringing her with me. You just happened to walk in at the wrong time." He said, chuckling. Wolfram's gaze turned angry for a second. He didn't like it that Yuuri found this funny.

"You were always flirting with her. How can you say she means nothing to you...?" He asked, fearing an answer. Yuuri smiled softly.

"Because, I have someone who means a lot more to me than a stupid girl like her." He said, not taking his eyes off the astonished boy. Wolfram closed his eyes.

"I won't... I won't bother you then..." He said, completely confusing Yuuri, who grabbed Wolfram's shoulders.

"Shut up... And sit on the bed, you big dummy." He muttered, watching Wolfram do as he was told. Wolfram stared at Yuuri, his hands digging into his pants. He was afraid of Yuuri right now. Afraid of his feelings. He was also a bit confused.

"What are you doing, Yuuri?" He asked, watching Yuuri take something from his pocket. Yuuri ignored him, and got down on one knee, still confusing Wolfram, who had never seen this before. Wolfram insisted on getting an answer. "You ass! Answer me, dammit!"

"Shut up! I was waiting to do this... But... I guess now will do." Yuuri sighed and opened the ring box, revealing the diamond engagement ring. Wolfram felt a rush of embarresement come over him, not understanding the situation.

"Yuuri... What are---"

"Wolfram... Will... Will... Will you marry me?" Yuuri asked, feeling his face turn a slight shade of pink. He held the ring up to Wolfram and stared at the blonde prince. Wolfram suddenly got cross.

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to make fun of me? Why are you seated like that? What's the ring for? Why are you asking me something you know you don't want to do...?" He asked, trying to get over his nerves.

"Because... That's the custom of Yuuri's world. The man asking the woman to be his fiancé gets down on one knee and gives an engagement ring." Conrart interrupted, appearing at the door. Yuuri felt a sweat drop roll down his cheek and he turned his head.

"Conrad! I told you not to interfere." He muttered, his face growing redder by the second. Conrart ignored him and stared at his younger brother. He was about to speak again, when Ken appeared at his side.

"And... Shibuya here... is slow and stupid, and didn't realize his feelings for you until the last minute. Then, Wolfram, you went and broke his heart by breaking off the engagement." Ken said, rolling his eyes at his stupid friend. Wolfram was in utter shock, and Yuuri was completely red at this point. He sighed and looked up at Conrart.

"You guys... I--"

"What about Yuki! Why was he all over her and vice versa!" Wolfram yelled, almost standing up. Yuki came in between the two boys at the door, her smile brightening the room a bit.

"I here to help you! I make you jealous, you go back to Yuuri!! Was perfect plan! Worked yes?" She asked, grinning wildly. Wolfram frowned.

"Why did you do this to me, Yuuri? Don't you realize how much I've been hurt?" He asked, his eyes meeting Yuuri's. Yuuri stared, and a soft look washed over his face.

"Because... I'm a jerk and don't like taking the easy way. Not for you... You were worth going the hard way for. I made you jealous, and you came back too me. That's all I wanted... Will you just... Please... Accept this?" He asked, bowing his head and holding out the ring. Wolfram was now turning a few shades of red, and he took the ring from the box.

"What a strange way of asking someone to marry you..." He said, slipping the ring onto his finger. Conrart chuckled.

"Much less painful then our version... Am I right, Wolfram?" He asked, receiving a nod from the blushing boy. Yuuri couldn't hold it in anymore. Seeing Wolfram slip the ring on, even on the right finger, made him excited. He stood up, leaned over the bed railing and placed his lips on Wolfram's. Wolfram went into shock, but he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, kissing him back.

---+---

"Your Majesty!! I apologize greatly!!"

Gunter came running down the hall, a piece of toilet paper shoved up his, still bleeding, nose. He saw Yuki, Ken and Conrart standing at Yuuri's cabin door, and shoved past them.

"Your Majesty... I--!" He didn't even get to complain, for when he saw the kissing boys, he fainted on the spot.

Yuuri broke from Wolfram, a smile on his face.

"I love you, Wolfram... So much... Will you marry me?" He asked, again. Wolfram now had tears of joy spilling down his face and he nodded.

"Yuuri... I've waited five years... Of course..." He threw his arms around his renewed fiancé, and cried into his shoulder. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram and they were soon left alone.

---+---

**---6 Months Later---**

**(This is cuz I'm too damn lazy to write out the BORING wedding scene!)**

Greta smiled brightly, as she stood waiting at the gate. Her pinkish dress fluttered freely in the calm breeze and her curly hair was pulled into a tight bun on her head. She put her hand above her eyes, to shade the sun, so she could finally see the coming carriage. Her two fathers were returning from their vacation.

The carriage made it's way to the Blood Pledge Castle, slowly. Conrart was at the head, driving the horses, making sure to go slowly. Though they we finally coming home, the two boys inside wanted to make this vacation last as long as possible. Wolfram smiled and looked down at his lap, where Yuuri was fast asleep. He raised his hand, and without hesitation, he rubbed his husband's back.

"Yuuri... We're home." He said, rousing the boy. Yuuri sat up, rubbing his eyes from the sudden change in lighting. When they had left, it had been pitch black out, and now the sun was glaring brightly into his face. He yawned and a tired look splashed his face.

"That was too fast... How long did it take?" He asked, looking at Wolfram. Wolfram sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You've been asleep since we left this morning. Now its nearly evening." He murmured, pointing out the setting sun. Yuuri was taken aback. He had been asleep for nearly the whole day. He sighed in shame, realizing that he had left Wolfram alone to sit in the carriage, while he slept like a baby.

"Sorry, Wolfram." He said, a sad look on his face. Wolfram blinked, not understanding for a second. When he saw the look on Yuuri's face, he turned a few shades of pink before realizing what Yuuri had said. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"It's not like I was lonely or something... If... If that's what you're thinking!" He stammered, blushing even more at his stupidity. Yuuri chuckled and looked out the carriage window, his eyes meeting Greta's. He smiled and leaned out the window, a little too far. The next thing he knew, he was falling face first into the dirt.

---+---

Greta covered her mouth in horror, as her father fell from the carriage window while it was still moving. She laughed though, for she knew Yuuri wasn't too badly hurt. She ran over to them, as Wolfram was scolding Yuuri for his stupidity. She knelt down to her father's sitting level.

"Daddy... Why did you do that?" She asked, a frown on her face. Yuuri scratched the back of his head.

"I uh... I wanted to wave at you... I guess... I leaned a bit far." He said, receiving a punch on top of his head from Wolfram.

"You moron!! You fell out of the carriage! What kind of idiot tries to wave... By leaning all the way out a window?!" He yelled, pulling Yuuri's ear. Yuuri wailed in pain, and finally shook Wolfram off after a few seconds. He sighed and stood up, brushing off his summer outfit off. He smiled down at Greta.

"Hey, Greta! How have you been this week?" He asked, kneeling down. Greta threw her arms around her adoptive father and giggled wildly.

"Hiya Daddy! I've been great!!" She said, letting go of Yuuri and going to hug Wolfram. As she did, she asked a question. "So! On your vacation! What did you do? Did you have any fun?" She asked, looking up at Wolfram. Her two father's stared at each other, both of them turning a bright shade of red. What they did was something they weren't about to tell a 10 year old. Wolfram gulped and nodded.

"Yes... We did have fun. We spend the week on a beach. We caught a lot of crabs for dinner." He said, his voice cracking a bit, nervousness ringing in his voice. Yuuri stood up and nodded too.

"Yep! Plenty of crabs... So be prepared for a feast tonight..." He laughed, sounding off. Greta smiled brightly and skipped ahead of the group.

"What are we waiting for!!! Lets go make them crabs!! I'm starving, waiting for you guys out here!" She yelled, sounding aggravated. Yuuri smiled as she left and felt Wolfram's fingers by his. With a grin, Yuuri locked fingers with Wolfram and they walked home, as the sun finally set. This really was... A True Engagement.

---+---

**A True Engagement... END**

**---+---**

**Holy mother of fishnets! I finally finished a story!!! A more than one chaptered story! -is very proud- I really liked the ending of this one... I so would have loved to see Yuuri and Wolfy hold hands in the anime... I would have squealed, screen capped it, and made a wallpaper. -fan girl scream- I'm a dork. Ignore my fangasms... Please... xD Okay, now I gotta write more Ouran. I hate the way that story is going! -cries- Oh well, as long as I finish another story... ToT Thanks for reading my YuuRam story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! -nods furiously- **

**Until Next time... -bows out-**


End file.
